


Moon Pie

by aizawa_zawa



Series: KuroTsuki Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), American Pie, Day 2: Movies, KuroTsuki Week, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Movie Night, Short One Shot, The Little Mermaid Mentioned, cute boyfriends, porno, third base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa_zawa/pseuds/aizawa_zawa
Summary: KuroTsuki Week / Day 2: MoviesTsukishima and Kuroo stay in to watch a raunchy comedy.





	Moon Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 for day 2 of KuroTsuki week. I just love KuroTsuki so much ❤❤  
> The movie that they're watching is American Pie, & it's one of my favorites.

“Next.”

“How about this one?”

“Next.”

“Oh, this one’s cool.”

“We already saw that one.”

“Why can’t I get to pick what we watch?”

It was Friday night and instead of going out to the bars like the rest of the people their age, Kuroo and Tsukishima opted to stay in and watch movies. Well, more like go through a list of movies for hours and end up not watching anything.

Tsukishima always told Kuroo to just pick a movie and put it on, but Kuroo being the ever so generous boyfriend that he was, always wanted Tsukishima’s input. Because of that, they spent hours going back and forth on which movie to watch since they had different tastes in genres.

“Tetsu, I’ve told you a thousand times, just put whatever on. Honestly, I don’t care.” Tsukishima huffed. This game they played was getting old, but a small part of him was grateful that Kuroo valued his opinion.

Kuroo scratched the back of his head as he skimmed through their list of movies. _Alright, Tsukki said to just pick one so…_ Kuroo’s eyes lightened when they came across a white and red box and ten people on the cover. His lips quirked up mischievously as he removed the disk from the box and put it in the DVD player. He plopped himself beside Tsukishima on the couch, throwing his right arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“You better not have picked a sad movie.” Tsukishima huddled closer into Kuroo’s side. “I hated _Marley and Me_.”

“Nah, I went with a comedy this time.” Kuroo grinned as he skipped the commercials.

Tsukishima placed a soft kiss on Kuroo’s jaw. “Which one did you—seriously?” he couldn’t help but laugh as the menu page appeared on the screen.

Kuroo let out a short cackle. “Yeah, it’s a great movie.” He pushed play.

“I actually do enjoy watching this one.” Tsukishima admitted.

“Sweet, nailed it!” Kuroo held up his hand for a high-five, Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but high-fived him nonetheless.

Kuroo kissed his temple, pulling Tsukishima’s long legs over his lap and caressing his bare calves.

“I guess you’re right, I should just pick the movie. You don’t know what you want.” Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima lightly smacked him in the stomach, but he had a playful smile.

A woman’s moans were heard from the TV as the movie started.

“ _Yes, I am the best baby._ ”

“ _Oh, yeah!_ ”

“ _Oh, oh that was a tit. That is a tit, yes!_ ” the teenager, well adult acting like a teenager, in the movie cheered as he watched porno on a scrambled TV screen.

Tsukishima scrunched up his nose when the protagonist in the movie grabbed a tube sock.

“I’ve never used a sock for—never mind.” He shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts.

Kuroo beamed, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. “Never used a sock for what?”

“I said never mind.”

“No, no, no, please continue.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, ignoring Kuroo.

The protagonist’s mother entered his room. “ _Hey Jimmy, just wanted to say sweet dreams._ ”

“ _Yeah, yeah, sweet dreams. Goodnight mom._ ” Jim, the protagonist, put a pillow over his erection, which was inside the tube sock.

Kuroo leaned in to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear. “I think it’s pretty hot that you masturbate, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima could feel his face heat up. Of course he masturbated, especially when Kuroo was busy at work. But he wasn’t too keen on Kuroo knowing that information. It was embarrassing.

In the movie, Jim’s parents catch him watching porn and wearing a tube sock over his erection, humiliating him.

“You know,” Kuroo continued whispering in Tsukishima’s ear, “I get off too when you’re not around, and all it takes for me to finish is to imagine you writhing underneath me.”

A shiver ran down Tsukishima’s spine, feeling his blood rushing south. Kuroo softly bit his earlobe, causing Tsukishima to elicit a low whimper.

Tsukishima could hardly pay attention to the movie.

“ _Ariel man, she’s so hot._ ”

“ _She’s a mermaid, dude._ ”

“ _Yeah Oz, but not when she’s on land._ ”

Kuroo laughed at that scene, momentarily distracted, eyes then returning to Tsukishima’s heated face.

Tsukishima couldn’t shake off the images of Kuroo touching himself, and it showed on his captivated expression.

_Damn you, Tetsurou._

Kuroo simpered, knowing exactly what to say and do to cause Tsukishima to react.

“After the movie.” Tsukishima blurted, face flushed, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Huh?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, confused.

Tsukishima dragged a slender finger from the inside of Kuroo’s thigh up to his knee, watching the TV. “ _After_ the movie.”

Slowly, the corners of Kuroo’s lips lifted into a knowing grin. He turned back to the screen as the scenes unfolded, a burst of excitement racing through his body.

In the movie, Jim asked his friends what third base felt like. Oz held up two fingers and stated, “ _Like warm apple pie._ ”

A sly grin graced Kuroo’s lips. “More like warm moon pie.”

Tsukishima palmed his face.

They only made it within forty minutes of the movie before Kuroo jumped Tsukishima’s bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I was able to get this out today. I'm gonna try to update everyday for KuroTsuki *fingers crossed*  
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_theglasscastle) you beautiful sunflowers.


End file.
